


Instinct and Revelation

by LoneWolf1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Boys In Love, Cliche, Confessions, Crying Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Derek Feels, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Has Issues, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek Smiles, F/M, First Kiss, Hale Family Feels, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Hiding, Human Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Laughter, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mates, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Nervous Derek, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleepy Cuddles, Snacks & Snack Food, Spooning, Star Wars References, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale, The Hale Fire, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf1993/pseuds/LoneWolf1993
Summary: Stiles is woken at 2 AM by a hesitant knock on his front door. Who could it be at this hour? And why?





	1. Instinct and Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction.  
> I apologize in advance, I'm not a writer, this is the first story I've written.  
> Please read, and comment, tell me how I did and don't hold back!  
> I'll gladly accept any help and criticism you send my way.  
> Thanks for all the love guys. Means a lot.

Stiles has always been a safe place to the pack. Members would randomly show up to his house, whether the wolves were hurt, seeking companionship, a listening ear, or a meal; to them he was comfort. Pack would find themselves drawn to the human and sometimes stay the night for no reason at all. Stiles was okay with this, he enjoys the company, especially when his father is working double shifts at the station again.

On this night, a thin bright slice of a crescent moon hangs in the black space above, stars barely visible in the lightly clouded sky. The sound of crickets filling the atmosphere from a distance. 

A hesitant knock softly taps on the Stilinski's door. Stiles was used to finding random pack members at his door step, but not usually this late. His father is working yet another night shift, leaving stiles to investigate. Stiles leans over to look at the alarm clock, it's 2 AM and he was getting some really good sleep. Ever since the Nogitsune, nights of deep sleep have been a scarce and welcome comfort, the nightmares have lessened and hardly bother him, but the amount of deep sleep he gets its sorely lacking. 

So, Stiles reluctantly climbs out of bed, eyes hooded from sleep. The knock was slow so whom ever it was, they're not here for an emergency, so Stiles doesn't rush. He slumps down the steps, past the kitchen on his right, family room on his left, and straight to the front door. Wondering who and why someone would be here at 2 AM he unlocks the door, turns the knob and pulls back to reveal the guest. Who he finds isn't one of the people he was expecting. 

"Derek?" Stiles asks, voice confused as to why the Alpha was here, but still deep from sleep. He didn't crash through the window so its definitely not an emergency. Derek just stares at Stiles, his gaze shifts down toward his chest as if staring right through him, not seeing Stiles at all. The Alphas face is blank, but a little tight, like he's deep in thought. 

Stiles has never seen the Alpha zoned out like this, with the hint of an expression he can't quite place. "Derek" he says again, calmly but trying to get the Wolfs attention; it works. Called out from the daze, Derek looks back up to Stiles, then his brows furrow and eyes squint slightly, as if wincing. 

Stiles backs up to allow the Alpha in from the chill of night, though its probably not affecting him much; still unsure why at this ungodly hour Derek is here of all places. Derek walks into the home brushing against Stiles, not taking the minimal extra effort to turn his broad shoulders, gaze fixed on some invisible thing ahead, brows still furrowed in thought. "Didn't feel like the window huh?" Stiles asks turning to the man, closing the door with a small smirk, trying to get something out of him. 

At the beginning when Scott was newly bitten, Stiles bedroom window was the preferred entrance for Derek Hale. The Sheriff never knew the fugitive was there. Four years later it was just the usual entrance to the Stilinski household. He'd use the front door just as often though, but that was when pack was with him or he wanted to include the Sheriff. 

Derek turns to face Stiles, and now Stiles can see that he looks tired, worn, chest breathing deep and slow, catching on his exhales. His hair is flat and Henley on inside out, the buttons on the chest hiding behind fabric. "Can.. I stay?" The Alpha finally speaks, in a tired, but rough whisper, as if from exhaustion. "Uh.. yeah, of course." Stiles replies scratching his head, glad the Alpha hasn't lost his ability to use all of his words. Stiles is a little taken back by this though. While they've grown closer over the years and have saved each others lives more times than they should be able to count, he's never seen him quite like this.

"Here." Stiles starts as the reaches to take Derek's jacket, knowing something is up with the Alpha and might be to tired to take it off himself; and just to assist him cause it's the nice thing to do. But when Stiles hands extend to grab it, big arms wrap themselves around Stiles, and he's awake now from shock at being embraced and not pinned to a wall for trying to handle the signature leather jacket. 

Derek is holding on for life, breathing in Stiles familiar scent behind his ear, placing it with constant, pack, and comfort. 

"Ookay Big Guy" is all Stiles can think to say as he eases into returning the embrace. With a strong pat to the Alphas back, Stiles tries to play it cool and comfort him without giving in to the feelings he's been hiding for the older man; but then something happens. Derek's shoulders and chest shake, and a sniffle can be heard. Stiles heart aches as the grip tightens, causing some difficulty to breath. Stiles only responds by tightening his hold on the Alpha and rubbing a hand on the Wolfs back, trying to comfort him through whatever is going on; because in the end, Stiles loves this man, this Alpha; and Derek came to Stiles.

From the moment they met Stiles was taken; afraid at first, but as the years have passed Stiles learned what lay behind the façade Derek built and he feel in love. Stiles needs to know what is causing this pain, why is the man he loves so broken that it causes his own heart to shatter? "Derek, talk to me Big Guy, what's going on? What happened?" 

Stiles is bewildered, he's learned a lot about Derek, but he's never seen this side of him. Derek heaves in a deep breath, hot tears staining Stiles neck and shoulder, before giving the answer to Stiles questions. "The fire.." At this Stiles own eyes begin to sting, because he knows the emotions behind this. Today is the anniversary of the deaths of Derek's family. "I miss them so much."

Derek was so helpless of save his family or do anything to try and help them. He could only watch and listen in gut and heart wrenching horror as his family, his pack, burned alive, feeling the pack bonds vanish when their anguish was finished. Derek has learned not to blame himself so much, but they were his family, his pack, his constant.

He's come to love his new pack, his new family just as much, but this day still hits him like nothing else. Derek would normally spend this day secluded, avoiding everyone. A wolfs instinct is to find comfort in pack, but Derek didn't have that comfort after Laura died; so he took to being alone. Spending this day so emotionally distraught his mind switched to his wolfs instincts, but his pack was gone, confusing the wolf within. After establishing a new pack even, this is still how he would spend this day. To grieve alone the ones he loved so dearly.

Derek is crying on Stiles shoulder and Stiles is trying to think of what to do. There is nothing Stiles can say to make this better, or lessen the pain, and he knows that. When Stiles would miss his own mother, he would just fall asleep in the covers of his bed; from the exhaustion of missing a beloved parent, imagining the covers were embracing him like his mothers arms, holding him, calming him, warm, sure, and steady. So he decides this may help Derek, who is in such a vulnerable state he probably wont think twice about it. 

"Come on Big Guy, lets get some sleep okay?" Stiles asks. The Alphas response is an inhale of snot, resting his forehead on Stiles shoulder, and a silent nod rubbing on Stiles, unconsciously scenting him.

Back when Scott was newly bitten, Derek's façade of stoic strength and power was built up even more, that was to hide the feelings he felt for Stiles. Derek felt his wolf drawn to the human, and Derek was too, but he had never quite felt that way before. Not with his high school love Paige, with Kate, or later with Braeden. From the beginning something pulled him toward the ADHD spaz, and it confused him. So he tried to push these feelings down, and his wolf fought him on it tooth and nail. 

The internal struggle manifested itself as pinning the human to walls, trees, and the occasional blue jeep, scowling not in anger or annoyance, but confusion. His wolf and secretly Derek wanted to be close, but Derek also held the human back, trying to fight the embrace his instincts desperately wanted to give.

Over the years the walls of Derek's façade slowly began to crumble, brick by brick. Derek began to give into his impulses to be close to the human. A small smile here, a hand on the shoulder there, and standing closer to breathe in Stiles scent; a scent that was familiar and relaxing but something about it so different and unknown he was drawn to it, attracted to it. 

Stiles leads the Alpha up the stairs to his bedroom, he takes the jacket and Derek rids the boots from his feet with minimal effort. Derek shivers at the loss of the jacket, which concerns stiles as he places it on the desk chair. Many times he's woken up to a dog pile or member of pack on top of him, and the wolves always run hot, giving off extra heat to better withstand the cold nights of mother nature. 

"You're cold." Stiles states in concern and quickly gestures Derek to the bed, who slides in under the sheets gracefully, still shaking. Stiles follows suite, and attempts to hold the Alpha like a big spoon to give a comforting hold and warmth, but Derek quickly turns over, facing Stiles and pulls him close. Shocked at the sudden intimacy, Stiles slowly gives in and they embrace each other, Stiles rubbing the wolfs back under the covers, trying to sooth him; Derek's chin against Stiles forehead, breathing Stiles in.

A few more sniffles, and a content slow exhale come from the wolf; breathing in the familiar scent of Stiles, surrounded by the comfort it brings him. Peace from being with pack and family. Their bodies are pressed close, and the shaking lessens from comfort and warmth finding his chilled bones.

Derek leans his head to look down at Stiles face, he can smell the love and worry rolling off of him, this is what Derek needed. He knew the smell of these emotions were on Stiles often, but with other pack members usually around and some kind of threat to warrant being near the human, he was never sure they were for him.

Derek can hear Stiles heart racing, and they are close enough that Stiles can feel Derek's heart pounding. Stiles cant take this anymore, he's waited so long, he needs to show the Alpha how much he cares, so he finally takes the risk he's been dreading to take, if he doesn't do this now, he might never. He leans his head back to gaze into the older mans eyes, softly places a hand on Derek's cheek, wiping a tear from the Alphas face with a thumb. Derek sniffles in at this, the feeling of someone caring for him gets to him, remembering the way his mother would do the same to comfort him as a little wolf. 

Stiles inches his face closer and pauses, feeling some confidence that Derek hasn't batted the hand away, but still giving him the chance. Derek only continues to gaze into those whiskey brown eyes, visible by the crescent moons light cascading through the window.

With no sign of retreat by the wolf, Stiles leans in the last few inches and closes the gap. Their lips meet with a tingling shiver that runs down each others spines, a soft moan coming from them at their surprise of this feeling. The kiss is sweet, their eyes closed. Stiles chapped and chewed lips meeting Derek's surprisingly soft ones, expressing so much to each other, the feelings they've both hid finally made known. Derek lowers a hand to the small of Stiles back, holding him impossibly closer, releasing Stiles lips at the need for air.

Derek looks across the pillow into Stiles face, brown doe eyes made soft by the expression of love. Stiles looking into the face of the man his heart has longed for, the green eyes watery but sharp as ever. Then something earth shattering happens; Derek Hale smiles. It's not just a curt smile of kindness but a grin full of happiness, his wolf within practically howling with joy. At this sight, Stiles cant help but huff a small laugh at how beautiful the man looks. Derek responds with his own silent laugh from deep in his throat, unable to contain this unfamiliar level of delight. 

He is so happy; Derek, is happy.

"Derek, I.. I love you." Stiles sheepishly says. He worries what Derek is thinking. Even though they've just kissed and it certainly felt like a mutual declaration of love; It could just be chalked up to the mind numbing emotions of this specific night. 

Derek is just staring at Stiles, sure his heart stopped but is now fluttering. He has wanted Stiles for so long and here is declaring that he loves him. Derek's mind short circuits, and is lost for words at the joy that fills his soul. This feels so foreign to him, its been ages since he felt anything similar to this level of complete joy.

"Too soon?" Stiles asks, hoping he hasn't ruined everything. Derek shakes his head enthusiastically, "Not soon enough." and breaks into another huge grin. He leans to Stiles for a quick chaste kiss and looks back into Stiles eyes that are now beaming. "I love you too." and he pulls Stiles in for another long kiss, deepened by the concrete knowledge of each others hearts. 

When the need for air burns he pulls Stiles face into his chest, kisses the top of Stiles head, and whispers a quite "Thank you." and they blissfully fall asleep in each others arms. Derek to the sound of Stiles heart steadily beating, the scent of true affections, and a heart full of joy. Stiles to the warmth and security of the Alpha, finally holding the man he loves.


	2. Reality of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memory of last night finally makes an appearance to his brain. The late night visitor, the embrace, the tears, the kiss, and the confessions.  
> Stiles smirks at this recollection, and to the one who is holding him. Stiles moves a hand to Derek's arm to feel how real this is.  
> Best, Saturday, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. This chapter explores what happens what when Stiles wakes up.  
> Thank you all for the love and positive feed back, I wasn't expecting such great responses.  
> I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. It's not as long as the first.  
> As always, kudos are awesome, but comments are special.  
> Enjoy!

Stiles is becoming councious, eyes closed, aware that he's waking from sleep. In a state of such comfort he's not yet aware of the exact position of his limbs.

Laying on his right side, hand tucked under his pillow, the other over his chest. The sublime state of just waking from sleep so deep, he may fall back into it.

This is what Saturdays are meant for. No where to be, but peacefully in place.

Stiles can only assume the sun has begun to fill his room with early rays. Other wise he shouldn't be waking from the slumber he enjoys so much.

Stiles is warm, surrounded by his sheets, tucked into a cocoon from shifting in the night.

The weather cooling as winter approaches means the home he resides becomes warmer. The Sheriff must have overestimated how warm the night would be, because Stiles might be sweating.

Annoyed at the heat, and realizing he's still fully clothed, he moves the sheet down away from his body; or tries to.

Feeling at the bundled end of sheet he clung to in the night like a child's stuffed animal, he finds that it's unusually firm.

Now confused, the detective inside probes the firmness to find it travels down to about his stomach, and crosses over to his mid back.

Somethings is wrong, last Stiles checked the border of his sheets weren't stuffed with weights like a cheese filled pizza crust.

He can't roll onto his back.

 _"What is this?"_ He thinks. The mass that's over him is also bunched behind him. Stiles must have really tossed and turned to cause all the sheets to create a wall behind him. It's so thick he can't roll back to lay on it.

Stiles forces his eyes open, really unsure what happened in the night.

 _"What?"_ The mass, it's an arm. He was holding onto an arm, in his bed?

His brain is waking up and he can now register the soft exhale of warmth down his neck. Stiles figures it out, there is a person in his bed. He must be dreaming.

"Oh it's one of _Those_ dreams is it?" Stiles says, mumbling with a sleep heavy jaw.

"I hope it's not a dream." A voice behind him says, deep and groggy.

Stiles rolls over at the recognition that this really isn't a dream. Somebody is holding him in his bed!

What Stiles finds is a Derek Hale. Derek Hale was holding him. Now he get's it.

The memory of last night finally makes an appearance to his brain. The late night visitor, the embrace, the tears, the kiss, and the confessions.

Stiles smirks at this recollection, and to the one who is holding him. Stiles moves a hand to Derek's arm to feel how real this is.

Best, Saturday, ever.

Stiles searches the Green eyes that are piercing his soul. And he remembers why Derek came to him.

"Hey." Stiles whispers, giving a comforting squeeze to the wolf bicep. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm, good. Better than good." Derek feels the sorrow that brought him here. But now he's holding onto joy, and he's not letting go. "Thank you."

"Wow, Derek Hale said 'Thank you'. Aren't I special. Who are you and what have you done to Derek?"

"Don't get a big head about it."

"There's the Sourwolf I know."

Smirks from both parties ensue. Derek grabs the back of Stiles neck, and pulls into the young man. Foreheads touching, eyes closed. Derek can't believe this is happening. Soaking in being near the object of his inner desire; The wolf inside at a state of bliss.

Derek leans down and noses at Stiles soft cheek, then rubs his own stubbled one against the smooth one before drawing in a deep breath behind Stiles ear.

"That tickles, but I kind of like it." Stiles lets out with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Wait, is that a wolf thing? Are you scenting me?"

Derek pulls back, searching Stiles face for a sign that he may have somehow over stepped what all of this was.

"Yes. Are, are you okay with that?" Derek almost looks hurt. Derek has been in a few short lived relationships, but he's never had the urge to scent anyone like this. To declare to the world his other half.

"Yes, god yes! Derek, I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you ever since Scott and I trespassed onto the preserve, what, 3 years ago?"

Derek breaks out in a smile and the two join lips for a searing kiss. Derek can't help himself, he wants more. He parts his lips and brushes his tongue against Stiles chapped mouth. Stiles moves his hand to hold Derek's face and instantly lets him passed. The kiss is so full of passion, sweet, and real, and everything they want.

They pull away and Derek's chest puffs at the dopey grin plastered on Stiles face, proud of his accomplishment to make the younger man melt in his grasp.

"Wow." Is all the Stilinski can get out. Derek starts to massage Stiles neck with the hand he used to pull them together.

"Oh my god!" Stiles relaxes into it, eyes shut, unable to ignore the strong hand on his neck. "This is amazing! Derek what's happening to me? I want to wake up like this every day. Don't stop."

Derek just grins at pleasing Stiles, like dough in his hands. But after a moment his hand stills. His eyes shoot wide and head swings to the window, listening carefully to be sure. "The Sheriff is coming."

"What? He told me he had a double!" They both sit up.

"Apparently not. Do you want me to leave?" Derek asks, moving to the edge of the bed to stand.

"What? No! I mean, I don't know. I, wasn't planning on him being home so soon. I was thinking I could be lazy with you for a while longer. Uhm."

"He'll have to know at some point, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know of course. I want him to. I just, not like this, not yet."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. When your ready, we can tell him, however you want."

"Oh, Okay." And Stiles stands to join Derek for a quick kiss. "Now be a cliché and jump out that window before he thinks we've been hiding for weeks."

Derek grabs his jacket off the desk chair and makes his way to the window, giving one last glance back before disappearing below the sill.

Stiles rushes to the window and searches for the wolf, but he's no where in sight.

"Tomorrow?" he calls out as the Sheriff pulls in the drive.

Stiles phone on the desk gives a short two burst buzz. He reaches over to find a new text.

 _From Derek:_ Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to know your thoughts. These aren't just for my enjoyment!  
> Thanks again guys, rock on.


	3. A Werewolf, a Sheriff, a Townsperson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff came home sooner than expected. Apparently the station sent him home. Something about the station not matching Johns residential address. Stiles didn't really follow the excuse the deputies made so that John could spend at least two days at home this week. Stiles was much too distracted by the curly fries his father brought home as a surprise, and the thought of Derek. More like thoughts of Derek, plural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in one day?!  
> Enjoy!

The Sheriff came home sooner than expected. Apparently the station sent him home. Something about the station not matching Johns residential address. Stiles didn't really follow the excuse the deputies made so that John could spend at least two days at home this week. Stiles was much too distracted by the curly fries his father brought home as a surprise, and the thought of Derek. More like thoughts of Derek, plural.

"You okay Stiles? Did you sleep at all?" John asks. He knows Stiles loves his curly fries, but he's a little too enraptured by them, even for Stiles.

"Oh, yeah pops. All good here! Sleep was magical. Did you know koalas sleep for about 16 or 18 hours a day? Dolphins sleep with one eye open and rest half of their brain at a time to keep an eye out for sharks." Stiles and his rants.

John just looks at Stiles with a skeptical look, wondering if his son really got any sleep or if he's up to something; again. Probably the latter.

"Look, Stiles." John sighs, putting his burger down. He knows whatever Stiles response will be is probably a crazy lie. He also knows that Stiles has a good heart. After everything they've been through, especially with the Nogitsune, John just worries about his son; That's what fathers do.

"I know I'm not here all the time, and you can take care of yourself and your friends. I'm proud of you son, really, you're strong. We've been through some crazy stuff, really crazy stuff, stuff I can barely keep track of. Are we believing in fairies yet?"

"Nope, well, I guess that depends on how you define a fairy, there's all kinds of lore." John just raises both brows.

"Look, son, my point is. I worry about you. I'm not around all the time to help keep each other safe. The station can get crazy and I pull a lot of nights and double shifts. I know you've got a pack, and that's better than just a group of friends, but I can't help it. I'm your dad, that's what I do."

Stiles see it. He knows he's not the easiest son to have. Especially being involved with the supernatural as a fragile human, but he's made it this far, they both have.

"Dad." Stiles foot is rabbiting on the floor. He's itching to tell his dad _"Hey pops! I have a werewolf for a boyfriend. We'll be together a lot so he'll keep me safe. No worries! It's Derek, a big bad Alpha who can shift into a full wolf!"_ to help put him at ease, but he wants Derek to be there, er, here, and he said they would tell him tomorrow, together.

"Hey, I'm okay, Promise. Actually I'm better than okay. I'm amazing. I've got some really important news that'll make you worry less about me. I can't tell you 'til tomorrow though." Crap, he just knows he practically blew it. Now his dad has to worry about what Stiles could possibly mean.

"Should I be concerned about this and about why I have to wait 'til tomorrow?" John doesn't even know why he asked. Stiles is going to tell him no. That it's nothing to worry about.

"Nope." popping the 'P' and throwing a wink. "Nothing to worry about." adding a stupid grin.

There it is. John just sighs, leans back in his chair, and continues on his burger. Hopefully he won't get any heartburn from this.

"Hey, pops. Anything you want to do today?" Stiles wants his dad to relax. He really does put in a lot of hours for them both. Maybe finding something there Sheriff wants to do will distract his mind from everything.

John, takes a moment to think about this.

"You know what, its been a whiles since I've done anything for fun. How about you and I head out to the park and toss the old ball around. Whaddya say?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Great, we can leave when we finish. Remember where we put the gloves?"

"Uh, its been a while, dad. Probably in the garage somewhere."

"Oh boy." Boxes, everywhere. Piles of them.

Turns out the gloves weren't in the garage at all, but in the attic. Why? The Stilinski's couldn't figure that out. Either way they had a really good time at the park, both agreeing it had been way too long since they spent some quality man time together.

Just two guys, tossing a ball, talking about life, work, school, everything in general. A few hours, and two really sore arms later, the Stilinski's decided to call it a day and take a long walk around the park before heading home for an early supper.

They make it home in time to catch a game, nothing major, but one they haven't seen. Stiles throws in a pizza in the oven. John's feeling special about the time he has spent with his son, so he turns a blind eye when Stiles hands him a beer and sites down with one of his own. A pretty good way to wind down and relax from the day. John could stand to have more just like this.

The following morning Stiles wakes to the smell of sausage and bacon floating in the air. His dad must have today off too. Lucky him. _"Wait, bacon? It better be turkey bacon."_

Stiles sits up, cracks his back and lets out a yawn that pops his jaw, and proceeds to rub it in surprise.

His phone on the desk vibrates. A new text.

 _From Derek:_ Good, sleeping beauty is up. Get down here

 _To Derek:_ You would know :)

 _"Is Derek here? Why didn't he tell me?"_ Stiles rushes to get changed, he only fell over getting into his pants once.

He takes to the stairs and reaches the bottom in a flash. Yup, there's Derek. Sitting at the table like he belongs there, glancing at the paper while John mans the stove with sausages, eggs, and bacon.

"Hey! Derek! Good morning? Morning Pops." Derek looks up a Stiles and grins smugly, Stiles looks back through slitted eyes. _"What did he do?"_

"Stiles! You're up! Good! I asked Derek over to talk about some things. I was thinking, Parrish and I could use some more info on the supernatural. Learn some things and making changes at the station. We could at least be better prepared to deal with this kind of thing rather than being left in the dark. It'd be safer for a lot of people, and having some people at the station in the know could help keep this all contained."

"Oh, that's, actually a good idea. Yeah, definitely." He grabs a few mugs from the cabinet and pours some coffee. "Derek, how do you take your coffee?"

"Black."

"Of course." Two black, and one extra extra sugar, extra cream.

Stiles makes his way to the table handing Derek his coffee. Hands brushing against the others, along with smirks of acknowledgement. It's domestic, and Stiles loves it. He takes his seat, looks to Derek, and mouths a _'You ready?'_. Derek nods.

Derek is an Alpha Werewolf. He has faced all kinds of unnatural creatures, crawled from the edges of death multiple times, been poisoned, and tortured by skilled hunters, aged backwards, and battled druidic forces.

This however, makes him nervous. This could only go two ways. Good, meaning any situation where Derek escapes alive or just barely, banned or permitted to see Stiles again; Or bad, meaning death by Sheriff, swiftly. The most likely? He's going with option two.

John turns around to the table, breakfast pilled high on plates, and takes a seat across from Stiles, beside Derek. Stiles can tell it's not turkey bacon or turkey sausage just by looking at it. He's going to let it slide though. With what he has in mind to talk about, he would like his father to be as happy as can get. _"Should I grab the whiskey?"_

Stiles waits a while to bring up the dating subject. Better to tell the Sheriff on a full stomach than an empty one. Maybe by talking about all the various known supernatural dangers first, he will approve or at least be in better spirits about Stiles having an Alpha by his side.

The conversation about the supernatural and the preventative measures John can take at the station goes pretty well. Stiles and Derek loose him a few times, but he's got a fairly good grasp on it.

"So Mount Ash is protective, it makes barriers against supernatural entities, Wolfsbane is as its name implies, Silver kills firefly spirits, and mistletoe is no longer a Christmas decoration?"

"That's a pretty good start, pops."

Derek can't take it anymore. All of this waiting is torture. Under the table he places his hand on Stiles knee, and gives him a look. Stiles gets the message.

"Hey, dad? Remember yesterday I said I had some good news? About my safety?" Stiles foot is rabbiting again, bouncing his knee like crazy. Derek squeezes trying to bring some comfort and ease. If stiles was in pain he would probably be siphoning it.

Biting into a strip of greasy bacon the Sheriff looks up. He's been waiting for this. He readies himself, lowering the other half of the bacon strip to his plate and swallowing so as not to choke on the bits. Knowing Stiles, this should be good.

Stealing another glance at Derek for reassurance, Stiles begins.

"Dad. It's about me. I've met someone. It, turns out we really like each other and, we've decided to start dating. They're a supernatural so they'll be around to help keep me safe and, you won't need to worry so much. See? It's a win win. That's great right?"

Derek can feel his heart in his throat, and he can hear Stiles' pounding a mile a minute. The Sheriff though, his heart beat hasn't raised a tick, not a blip. It's still calm and steady despite the cup of coffee and the anticipation. It's really starting to freak Derek out, but he won't ever show or admit it.

"Who." Is all John says. It's obviously a question but it comes out so flat it doesn't sound anything like one, probably from the years of interrogations. Stiles swallows nervously, a lump forming in his throat as he tries to form the name.

"Derek." It comes out a little weak, but he clears his throat and looks a Derek. "It's Derek."

A moment of silence goes by. The Sheriff is calm and collected, emotionless. Looks down to his mug. Takes a sip of the black coffee. -Derek can see it now, that's going to be the color of his blood in a few moments- The mug is placed gently back on the table, and a glance is made to Stiles, then to Derek, and back to Stiles.

"Well it took you two long enough didn't it?'

Derek and Stiles are stunned, mouths agape, eyes wide. They're shocked really, absolutely flabbergasted. How did he know? When did he know? They didn't even know until the night before last!

"Dad? how did you know?"

"Stiles, did you forget I'm the Sheriff? It's my job to notice and put these things together. The sheer amount of complaining you do about Derek was enough evidence in itself to close that case."

"Sheriff, I-"

"Son." He places a hand on Derek's shoulder and looks him in the eye.

"Call me, John, and if there is anyone in this town I would approve of to date and protect Stiles. It's you." Derek blushes at the term of endearment, it's been years since anyone called him son.

"Just don't forget. I know about Wolfsbane now, and I have Argents number."

"Yes, sir."

The Sheriffs eyebrows raise.

"John." And he pats Derek on the back.

Stiles and Derek exchange glances and laugh. They were so worried about this they never saw it going so smoothly.

"Wait. Is that why you invited Derek instead of Scott, or Argent, or Deaton?"

"Yup." Says John, popping the 'P'.

The three finish their meal. The atmosphere is far lighter. Stiles and Derek are happy, and the Sheriff, John, is proud of Stiles and Derek being honest about their feelings.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> Hope you liked it.  
> more to follow.


	4. All of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have broke the news to the Sheriff, er, John.  
> He approves!  
> What are to guys to do now? Go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm excited to share this romantic chapter with you.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you!
> 
> I have no Idea how copyrights apply to fanfiction but to keep this story safe and up for reading.  
> I own nothing. Teen Wolf. Star Wars. Red Vines. None of it.
> 
> 2/1/17: I want to apologize for not posting new chapters to my stories as often as I was. Truthfully I've been hitting writers block while trying to decide where to take the stories. When I wrote these they were just one chapter at a time and I had no direction of where they were really going. So I've decided to write a new story, but first come up with the entire plot so I know where I'm going. I've nearly worked out all the major points I want to hit, and I'm really looking forward to fleshing it out. I don't know how long it will take me since I'm an armature wittier, nor do I have any idea of how long it will be. But I can guarantee it will be much better than what I have written so far, and I'm loving the new plot. I can tell you now that it will start where season 4 finished, with Derek returning to Beacon Hills. I will update this notes when I post it. I hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> 2/15/2017 First chapter of new work is up titled 'Mischief and a SourWolf'

After telling the John they were dating, the two decided to go out and enjoy a proper date before telling anyone else. The two wanted to at least have one official day where no one disapproved of the idea of them, still feeling blissed from the Sheriffs approval. 

They drive around town in the Camaro. Passing buildings aimlessly, thinking about what to do for their first Date. Derek takes a deep breathe, surrounded in the scent of Stiles. He inhales deeply absorbing as much as his lung will permit. It's filling the confined space of the Camaro, seeping into the upholstery, slowly mixing with his own. Their scents combined is heaven.

At a stop light Derek looks to Stiles and lays his arm on the console between them. Hand open and palm up, wanting contact; a comfort to wolf kind. "We didn't actually make it official you know." he states. 

"What?" Stiles looks at him, not entirely sure what he meant by that, glancing to his hand.

"Stiles. Will you be my boyfriend?" A stupid smirk growing on his face. Stiles laughter fills the cabin, and it's a beautifully strong sound that Derek won't tire of anytime soon. 

Looking down to Derek's hand, open and waiting, he takes it. Their hands fit together, fingers weaving to lock their hold. "Yes, Derek Hale. I'll be your boyfriend." A smile shining on his face. It's properly official now, the words of the stage in their relationship clear. 

"Good." Derek's smirk turns into a grin. The contact relaxes Derek even when he didn't feel any tension. As they continue to drive without destination, or plan, they never let go; simply content to be together.

Stiles is usually always one to make conversation, even if its about nothing at all, but now he is strangely quiet and Derek isn't sure what to think about the uncharacteristic silence. 

"Stiles." Derek says flatly. Sensing emotions through scent is part of a wolfs gift, and Stiles is too lost in worry for Derek's comfort.

"Huh? What?" by now Stiles knows the wolves can tell what Stiles is feeling, but that doesn't mean he won't stop trying to play it off as if nothing is wrong.

Derek squeezes Stiles hand. "What is it?" Stiles is going to have to get used to having someone with highly tuned senses around him more often. 

"It's just. I'm worried about how Scott will react. He's my best friend, basically brothers. I don't want him to not like us being together. He likes you, but I don't know what he will think about us."

This makes sense to Derek. He wonders himself what Cora will think when he tells her. But at the same time, her opinion won't sway him from loving the man beside him.

"Scott is in love Kira. He should be happy for you because he knows what it's like to be with someone you love." Stiles takes comfort in this thought. Derek doesn't always use many words, but they're effective. "And honestly, part of me doesn't care what he thinks as long as I have you."

"Which part?" Stiles wiggles his brows suggestively. Always the jokester. Derek grabs at Stiles ribs causing him to flail and cackle at the attack. "Oh! Aha! Jerk! Ha-ha! Stop!"

Derek relents with a chuckle and holds his hand back out for the other to latch onto. They connect again; Two halves made whole. "All of me." Derek rubs Stiles hand in his with his thumb.

Stiles whiskey eyes grow wide like he as just seen the most adorable puppy, jaw slack. "Sourwolf, that was, me, words, failing."

Derek smiles and raises their fist to his lips to kiss the back of Stile's hand.

"Okay, yeah, I'm so ready to tell. Not yet though, we need to find something to do. I know! let's go to the movies. That's a first date classic. Easy." Stiles suggests.

"I have a better idea. John should be at the station by now right?"

"Yeah? Why? Oh! You want the house all to us huh? That's quite a first date Derek, kind of bold, but there isn't much about you that's subtle is there?"

"Yes, No, I mean." Stiles loves making Derek stumble and lost for words.

Derek sighs before trying again. "How about we go back to your house and you introduce me to Star Wars." 

Stiles isn't sure how often Derek is going to cause his face to make this shocked expression in one day, but it's totally what his face is doing again. "Really?" 

"Yeah, unless you really don't want to." "No! I mean, yes! Of course I'll introduce you to the universes greatest gift! Next to you of course 'cause I mean." Stiles gestures the general area that is Derek Hale. 

Derek just smiles because he doesn't know how to take a compliment, and that's the same way he feels about Stiles. "Good. It's a date." Derek can't wait to get back and wrap his protective arms around Stiles and cuddle the boyfriend to pieces.

When they get back to the Stilinski household Stiles is practically vibrating. If he was anymore excited Derek would think the fast movement of his particles would allow him to simply pass through the front door un-phased by its existence. 

Stiles can't wait to experience the moment when Derek watches the masterpiece that is Star Wars for the first time. He's been trying to get Scott to see it for years and has given up, probably a lost cause by now, the poor soul. The excitement is rekindled for Derek.

"Okay." Stiles starts, rubbing his hands as Derek hangs his jacket. "This is a life changing event, it needs to me perfect. We need snacks and drinks. Popcorn! Extra butter. What do you want to drink?"

"Uh, I'll just have water." 

"Seriously? You're a wolf, you're not gonna ruin that godly physique with a few poor choice calories you know." He states as he pours an orange juice, nodding to the diet sodas.

Derek just blushes but it's hidden by perfect dark stubble. He reaches into the cabinet where he saw Stiles find the coffee mugs earlier. He pulls out a glass to fill with water as Stiles sets the popcorn into the microwave.

Stiles looks at Derek who is drinking from his glass and turns to race up the steps, leaving Derek confused but only slightly because this is Stiles, and he is clearly extremely excited.

Stiles races back down the steps with a pack of red vines in hand, shaking them to bring Derek's attention. Not that it was anywhere else.

"I believe that's considered contraband here under that Stiles Healthy Sheriff Act. I feel compelled to call the appropriate authorities." Derek teases.

"No no no no no no no, no. This is a must have Stiles movie watching tradition snack."

"I stand corrected." The wolf says stepping closer, grabbing onto Stiles hips. "Good thing I have the son of a Sheriff here to keep my legalities straight." pressing against Stiles.

"Yeah, you fugitive. Lucky you."

"Exonerated fugitive thank you." Derek says learning his head down closer "And yeah, lucky me." 

Stiles nearly drops the bag of red vines as their lips make contact, a soft hum escaping his throat. Stiles reaches his hands to the back of Derek's neck to keep him close, red vines still barely in his grasp. Ever since they kissed before, Derek is all Stiles has been craving, and judging by this make out session, Derek feels the same way.

The microwave beeps, alerting the house that their movie snacks are served. With out breaking away, Stiles manages to get a few words out between glorious kisses. "The popcorn is ready." Microwave still beeping ever few seconds. 

"I hear it." Derek replies. Refusing to part with Stiles lips. He doesn't care about popcorn, and neither does Stiles. The thought of watching the favorite movie with Derek for the first time and having cold popcorn causes Stiles to regain a few brain cells.

Leaning back from the handsomely chiseled face, Stiles stares into the green eyes, two jewels perfectly set beneath a pair of intimidating brows that are actually set in a soft expression. "We should start the movie before the popcorn gets cold."

"Okay." Derek says, with one last peck to Stiles beautiful lips.

So the two reluctantly separate, but not for long. They make their way into the living room, snacks and drinks in hand. Stiles pops the VHS into the player, the best way to watch Star Wars in his opinion, and it's true. 

The opening theme strikes and the classic screen crawl slides into view and out into infinity. Stiles turns to find Derek leaning into a corner of the couch, arm over the back rest waiting for Stiles to join and tuck into his side. He's quite happy to oblige. Stiles grabs the pop corn and leans in against Derek's firm torso.

"Wait, we're starting with number four?" Derek asks, brows at 'confused' o'clock, because who starts in the middle of a story? Crazy people, that's who.

"Yes, we're, you have, okay. This is the order they were made. So that's how you should see them, the same way everyone else did." 

"Why did they start half way through and not at number one?" Derek reaches into the popcorn, purposefully bumping into Stiles hand, every time.

"Don't question George, he's a genius, Just watch. I guarantee your gonna love it, everyone does." Stiles says with a mouth full of buttery, salty, goodness.

"Everyone?"

"Whether they want to admit it or not, yes, everyone."

"Okay."

As soon as the popcorn is nothing but un-popped seeds Stiles breaks into the red vines. Derek doesn't take any from the bag but opts to periodically bite from the one in Stiles hand. Stiles can't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. Derek Hale is eating red vines out of his hand, they're sharing. Before either of them knows it the vines have vanished and their glasses are dry. 

Half way through the movie Stiles foot starts rabbiting, probably from the sugar high and of Stiles just being Stiles. Derek decides it's finally time to cuddle. He maneuvers them down a little ways on the couch and leans back, Stiles follows the lead and rests his head on the wolfs bicep. Derek's other arm crosses over stiles chest holding him close and secure, Stiles hand on top of Derek's. Their legs wrapped around each others. Stiles is calm, relaxed. 

Occasionally Derek may get distracted at the easy access he has to the back of Stiles neck and rub his scruff over it, scenting the smooth skin and peppering it with kisses lovingly. Derek lets a low rumble escape from way deep down in his chest. Not a growl or roar, but a deep, soft, possessive rumble that comes with his ministrations. Stiles loves every second of it. Derek possessively and lovingly fussing over him.

The movie ends, and the galaxy is safe; For now. Turns out Stiles was right, Derek loved it. It had action, suspense, mystery, and a good plot. They plan on watching the rest together, but not today. They are both tired from doing nothing and Stiles lazily hits the power button on the remote and they take a nap together, wrapping up in each others arms, perfectly content with their first date. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.  
> Sounds like a great day to me.  
> Appreciate all your love guys!  
> Thoughts, feelings, ideas, edits, and suggestions are welcome!  
> I love hearing your feed back.  
> Keep calm and Sterek on!
> 
> 2/1/17: I want to apologize for not posting new chapters to my stories as often as I was. Truthfully I've been hitting writers block while trying to decide where to take the stories. When I wrote these they were just one chapter at a time and I had no direction of where they were really going. So I've decided to write a new story, but first come up with the entire plot so I know where I'm going. I've nearly worked out all the major points I want to hit, and I'm really looking forward to fleshing it out. I don't know how long it will take me since I'm an armature wittier, nor do I have any idea of how long it will be. But I can guarantee it will be much better than what I have written so far, and I'm loving the new plot. I can tell you now that it will start where season 4 finished, with Derek returning to Beacon Hills. I will update this notes when I post it. I hope you will all enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally." Lydia comments. "About time you two got together."

"What?" Scotts face says shocked and confused

Stiles just gives him a look of 'You heard me' because he totally did, hence the shocked expression.  
"I knew you would react this way." 

"Stiles. I'm just, surprised okay?" His face is more worried now, glancing back and forth between Stiles and Derek.

Derek is just sitting back, watching the show unfold in the McCall home, holding onto Stiles' hand.

"Okay, I get that. It's not like we seemed the most obvious pairing in the world but, it's just kind of happened, we have this special connection and, well we really like each other, so." Stiles continues, looking to Derek to see the one he is fondly speaking of.

"Alright. I mean, as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you." Scott finally says, breaking into a small smile.

"Thanks, Scotty." 

Stiles and Scott hug it out.

"I just didn't realize either of you were, you know, into guys?"

"Really. Scott? All the little comments I've made? You didn't piece those together? You've known me since kindergarten."

"Yeah, I thought you were just being you, curious about everything!"

"Well, I'm not curious about anything anymore."

"Finally." Lydia comments. "About time you two got together."

The rest of the pack has been present for this, but all too shocked to say anything. Except for Lydia, she could always supply a commentary.

"What? You knew too?" Stiles spits out, and everyone else gives a look of confusion. 

"Of course you dummies. You've both been pining for eternity, it's about time."

"Have you been talking to my dad?"

"No, why would I need to do that?"

"Nothing, it's just that he knew too."

"Well, he is the Sheriff, Stiles."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that included matchmaking."

"I mean that he's basically a detective and you're his son."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So wait, you said we've both been pining, what gave Derek away?" Stiles asks, "I know you know my tells, what are Derek's?"

"Seriously?" Lydia accuses, "You're the only one Derek touches, even if it is to smack you over the head."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day is a rough one. 

Stiles woke up late for school. He tripped hurrying into his pants and flailed into his desk, resulting in a huge bruise on his forearm turning ugly shades of yellow and green. 

Roscoe the beloved jeep barely managed to start today, and randomly gave out at a stop sign, just once.

Classes seemed to drag on for hours. The content was so dry that Stiles struggled to keep his eyes open. He nearly fell asleep twice if not for Scott poking his side. 

Scott's a good friend.

Be like Scott.

To top it all off Lacross practice was brutal. Coach was inspired by some new war film and decided to treat the team like a squad of navy seals. One team mate twisted his ankle, and another did something to his back that didn't look pleasant, and every one of them received a few good impacts. Even Scott looked pained.

At the end of school, Stiles was beat, literally. He may have spent a few minutes in his jeep just breathing mercies that he wouldn't feel it later, cause it was bad enough already. He needs some time to just chill out from it all and recover. 

He needs some Derek time. 

If there was a cure for anything against Stiles, it's Derek.

Arriving at the loft he drags himself up the stairs. So many freaking stairs. Stiles is sure this added work out will cause some lovely soreness tomorrow, if all the extra running exercises weren't enough to do it.

Upon finally reaching the top floor he throws his entire body weight into pushing the heavy door aside and stumbles a couple steps inside, then gives up the effort to take another step.

"Derek, today sucked. I could really use some quality Cuddlewolf time."

Derek was reading a book on his bed but quickly discarded it to make his way to Stiles side and embrace his love. Holding the younger man, he feels complete and happy. His love is back in his arms where he belongs. Nuzzling the top of Stiles' hair Derek can sense Stiles exhaustion.

Stiles slumps against his boyfriend, eyes shut and face smashed into Derek's firm chest. Wrapped up in big protective arms that provide comfort and safety. Stiles breathes in the heady scent of Derek. Earthy forest, green minty-sage, a bit of lingering leather, and a warm wild smell of Derek's body that is just, real. 

Much real.

So realness.

Focus Stiles.

He breathes in again, nose pressed tight against Derek. Stiles doesn't need the senses of a werewolf for this to be a comfort. It's the scent of Derek and it evokes calm, safety, strength, and love. It's something Stiles will never forget and always crave. It drowns everything out and leaves just the two of them together.

"You're exhausted, and you're covered dried sweat. Did you run here?"

Stiles exhales. "I forgot to shower after practice, I came straight here. Today sucked. Please don't let go."

"Never, but let's get you showered first. I'll make you some food okay?"

"Mmmmm, okay."

"Alright, jump in. I'll bring you clothes."

Stiles is in the shower taking his sweet time while Derek grabs a pair of his own black sweat pants and olive green V-neck for Stiles to change into, but not before tossing them in the dryer to warm them up. 

Derek's the best.

Be like Derek.

Sorry, Scott.

He leaves the warmed clothes on the bathroom counter while Stiles continues behind the shower curtain.

The shower helps immensely. Stiles' muscles are relaxed, and he feels so clean. He loves using Derek's body wash.

He lazily slumps his way into the loft in Derek's loose fitting clothes to find Derek has heated a pizza with pepperoni, ham, sausage, black olives and extra cheese on the kitchen counter. Stiles' favorite.

"Der', why are you so freaking perfect. I could kiss you silly right now."

Derek -who is sitting on the couch- looks up from his book and rumbles at the thought, and at seeing Stiles in his clothes. The wolf preening from providing for his mate.

"Eat first. Then I'm all yours."

Stiles joins Derek on the couch, cuddling up against his side, warm baggy clothes and a plate of steaming pizza to fill his stomach. He's one lucky man.

"Tell me about your day," Derek asks, nuzzling the back of Stiles' ear. Arm around Stiles' shoulders.

Stiles spins the tale of today's woes and misery between flavorful bites of pizza, which is really hitting the spot right now. Feeding Derek an occasional bite.

"Woke up late. Bruised the crap out of my arm." Stiles says raising his arm to inspect the bruise, it's larger and a deep purple.

Derek lovingly takes his arm and lightly kisses and mouths at the bruise. Stiles loves attention from Derek.

"Roscoe's giving me more crap. She gave out on the way to school."

Derek smirks at the fact Stiles named his jeep and refers to it as a living being, and at the fact he only uses duct tape 'her' repairs.

"Classes dragged forever, eternity. Scott kept me awake during History and English." 

Derek presses a kiss against Stiles jaw and relaxes back against the couch, Stiles leaning in, pillowing against Derek's chest.

"And oh god. Practice was brutal. Even Scott looked like he was gonna fall over."

"I bet you did great, it's all over. I have you now."

"Mmmm. You're the best, you know that Superwolf? I love you." 

Derek smiles at that. Leans down close to Stiles' ear, nipping at the lobe. "I love you too." sending shivers down Stiles' spine.

"Damn it, Derek. How do you expect me to keep my hands off of you?"

"I don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
